Forum:Buy
I want Fallout 3 for the PC, and I am thinking about buying it off of steam, should I? //-- Teh Krush 01:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Brengarrett 02:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Well Teh (mind if I all you Teh?) I got mine from Gamestop and ay games from them works 99.99% of the time, with.01 room for error. Never heard of steam but gamestop is a good bett :Search steam, the price is 20 dollars less, and you download the game from them, its a program from Valve (makers of half life) that allows you to buy many computer games at lower prices from your computer //-- Teh Krush 02:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) wow, that I didn't know, but how reliable is it? Me I perfer disks over just downloading, then again it is your callBrengarrett 02:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Its real reliable for the stuff I've already bought on it, like COD5 for the PC, and by getting it thru downloading it voids losing the disk, and if you ever change comp, the download is registered to your steam account so you can redownload it, :) //-- Teh Krush 02:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Brengarrett 02:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Well go ahead then, do it. Wh yask if you should, seems likea good diea, I would do it but my mom hates the idea of downlaoding (Major fear of Virus) won't even let me get the DLC for fallout 3 *cries for not being able to play the pitt* :Oh I was asking cause I already have the game on X360, I just want it for PC cause I'm a game modder (I mod oblivion a lot), and I'm wondering if it is a good idea. //-- Teh Krush 02:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Brengarrett 02:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Well, it would be fun to mess with the game and challenge yourself, and it wouldn't cost you too much. I would do it, or and here is an idea, get that cool Fatman that fires a lot of nukes then create like I don't know an army of Super mutants, catch my drift? :Lol I was thinking of making my own quests, designing my own weapons and stuff, I've done it all before, just would be more fun on FO3, I can model guns and stuff, i'd make a scoped laser rifle first I think (just cause I like laser rifles!). I also like designing my own houses and stuff like that //-- Teh Krush 03:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Go for it, dude. I got my friend's copy of Morrowind for PC, even though I had it for Xbox already. I was gonna mod it, but I'm too lazy. If you're dedicated, this site's got plenty of good mod ideas...like the Gamma Rifle (Shameless plugs away!). --Twentyfists 03:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Dont get it of stream as when ive got things of there i had trouble moding them.PS i just started moding mine so far ive created a new area(las vegas) 3 new weapons and a set of power armor--Vegas adict 07:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC)